Enough is Enough CSI Catherine WillowSara Sidle
by Cherokee62
Summary: Catherine had enough of Sara's attitude and knew it was time to clear the air. Femslash


**Summary**: Catherine had enough of Sara's attitude and knew it was time to clear the air.

**Fandom/Pairing:** CSI: Catherine/Sara  
**Author**: Cherokee62  
**Rating:** NC-17 Sexual Situations involving women, basic smut  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count:** 5,971  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, just having some fun with them. They are owned by CBS Corp. No profit is being made with this story.  
Editing work done by Thelightwentoff

**Enough is Enough**

Catherine had had enough of the attitude. For weeks now she had been trying to be patient with Sara, but the young woman was really beginning to push her buttons. No matter what she said to Sara, she got nothing but smart ass remarks that were part disrespectful, part flirty and totally annoying.

Sara and Catherine had not really got along for some time now. The animosity between the two women had been going on for so long that Catherine wasn't even sure when or how it got out of hand. When Sara first came to work at CSI, Catherine had actually liked the younger woman. She found her to be very intelligent and had an amazing work ethic that rivaled only Catherine's own. Catherine was impressed at how Sara's mind worked. The more difficult the challenge given to her, the harder and longer the woman worked, pushing herself to the point of exhaustion to find the solution.

"It's so hard to believe now that Sara and I ever did anything but fight," mused Catherine. "No one would ever believe that we used to go out to clubs and dinner together all the time back then."

Catherine sighed to herself as she remembered just when she noticed that those pleasant times started to come to an end. As she and Sara spent more and more time together, they began to share their individual histories with each other. Sara opened up to Catherine regarding her father's abuse, his murder by her mother, her mother's consequential institutionalization and how that had tainted her views on men, relationships and issues of trust. What she didn't share but something Catherine had begun to pick up on was just how much damage had actually been done to Sara's psyche and how she chose alcohol as her personal form of self medication?

Catherine in turn had shared with Sara her past as an exotic dancer, her experiences with abusive men and all of the drama associated with her daughter Lindsey's father.

As a result of these long talks and all the time spent with Sara, Catherine found herself becoming more and more attracted to the younger woman. She had no idea where Sara's sexual preferences lay and didn't have the first idea how or the nerve to ask. The one thing she hadn't shared with Sara was her own attraction to woman, and didn't know if it would scare Sara away if she had. That was her dilemma, she really liked Sara and would love to get to know her in another capacity other than as a friend but wasn't sure she could handle the potential risks it would involve to their friendship or her career.

The night she believed it all changed was about a year into their friendship. Sara had been assigned to a case involving an abusive father, who while in a drunken stupor, killed his young daughter. Catherine had been responsible for assigning Sara to that case, not realizing that her emotional scars would cause the young CSI turmoil. Sara went about her assignment like she always did, by collecting meticulous evidence, exhaustive interviews with witnesses and suspects, and detailed reviews of all "clues". But she was also not acting like herself. She was moody and very short tempered, would drift off into long stretches of silence. Catherine had gone into the lab one day to check on Sara and found her crying. Surprised by the sight of this tough, strong woman in tears caused Catherine to forget her fears and she rushed over and put her arms around Sara.

"What's wrong, baby? Why are you crying?" Catherine murmured into Sara's hair as she rocked her gently.

Sara shook her head, "I can't do this Cath! She was just a child for God's sake! This is just too close for me."

Catherine gently led Sara out of the lab and into the locker room, wanting to give them both more privacy so Sara could talk without fear of anyone walking in.

Catherine sat Sara down next to her on the bench, took her hand and said "Tell me what's going on, Sara. Maybe I can help."

Sara looked at her for a moment. "It's just bringing up some really shitty memories for me is all. I've tried so hard to keep them locked away but this kind of shit just makes it too hard! I can't concentrate on what I need to do because I keep hearing them argue and fight in my head! It's just too damn loud!" Sara again burst into tears again, burying her head into Catherine's shoulder.

"Shhh, it's ok hon." Catherine whispered to Sara. "I'll take you off this one, ok? Don't cry baby, it's over now. Shhh, I'm here babe, I'm here."

Sara continued to cry into Catherine's shoulder for a little longer then mumbled something into Catherine's sweater that she could not hear.

Catherine lifted Sara's face and said "What was that honey? I can't understand you."

Sara looked at her and answered, "I said, you are so nice to me" and leaned forward and placed a kiss on Catherine's lips. The kiss was at first very light, almost sisterly, but Sara quickly placed more pressure on Catherine's lips, deepening the kiss into one with more meaning.

Catherine at first stiffened at the unexpected contact, and then seemed to melt into the kiss. She moved her hands up to either side of Sara's face and began to kiss her back, letting her own lips open slightly, giving Sara permission to use her tongue. As Sara put her tongue into Catherine's mouth she gave a small moan of pleasure. This sound was like an alarm bell to Catherine who quickly pulled away from Sara, mortified that she had almost taken advantage of Sara's pain to get what she had been longing for as well as terrified that someone would walk in and catch them.

"Sara...don't..." Catherine stammered.

Sara misunderstood what Catherine meant. She leapt up and backed away from her. "Oh God Catherine! What did I just do? Oh Shit, I'm so sorry! I...I...", then turned and ran from the room.

"That was the moment it all went wrong," Catherine thought to herself. "I couldn't get Sara to talk to me or let me explain what happened in that room and now..."

Catherine was roused back to the present when Nick knocked on her office door.

"Sara's back Catherine, if you're still looking for her."

"Thanks Nick, I am."

With a sigh of resignation, Catherine got up from her desk to speak to Sara about her behavior and attitude at the crime scene earlier that day. "I really wish I didn't have to do this but I just can't ignore it any longer," she thought.

Catherine stepped into the lab and walked over to Sara who was busy looking at something under a microscope. "Sara, I need to have a word with you. Before you say anything just listen to me. I cannot and will not have you speak to me the way you have been any more. I am still your supervisor and when I ask for something to be done I do not expect any back talk! You behaved very unprofessionally today at the crime scene and it is inexcusable! I simply asked you to double check the tags on the evidence bags and ensure all protocol was met for the chain of evidence. You acted as if I was asking you to bend over backwards and kiss your own ass or as if I was accusing you of doing something improper. I have had enough of your shitty attitude towards me, your coworkers and the job in general! This is your last warning! One more word out of place from you and you will be suspended! Do you understand me Sara?"

"Are you questioning my work ethics, Catherine?" yelled Sara. "If you don't trust me to do this job correctly then take me the fuck off of it!

"What the hell are you talking about Sara?" Catherine responded, "I'm not questioning your ability to do your job, I'm telling you to make an attitude adjustment ASAP!"

"Attitude adjustment? Are you serious?" Sara countered. "You come at me like the Gestapo, demanding answers to stupid questions like you think I don't know how to maintain a proper chain of evidence, and I need an attitude adjustment? Just who the hell do you think you are? How dare you treat me like a...a rookie! I can do this job in my sleep and don't need you of all people asking me or telling me shit!

Before Catherine could even begin to formulate a response Sara turned and stormed out of the lab yelling over her shoulder; "Just take me off the fucking thing! I don't give a shit what you do anymore! Give it to Greg, I'm out of here!"

Catherine was stunned and angry at the way Sara spoke to her but was really more concerned for her. To be honest she really didn't want to get her former friend in trouble. Sara was the best at what she did, no question about that. The girl needed to get help, not suspended. She knew there had to be a reason Sara acted that way towards her, and before she took any further action she needed to find out what it was. First she had to assign the case to Greg; she explained that Sara had fallen ill and had left for the day. Next, she called Sara's cell phone to try and talk to her. When Sara didn't answer, Catherine decided that she would go to the places that she knew the young woman would retreat to and try to talk to her in person.

She first went to Sara's apartment and then two other places she thought she would find the brunette. There was only one place left that she knew Sara would go so she headed for it. Catherine entered a bar that was Sara's most common hangout about an hour later. Catherine looked around the half empty bar and spied Sara in the corner leaning into a redheaded woman as she talked earnestly to her. By Sara's posture and wild gestures, it seemed apparent that she was quite drunk and seemed to be either trying to either explain something to the woman or pick her up.

As Catherine moved closer to the pair she overheard Sara saying to the redhead, "Why are you so damn dense? Why can't you see that I like you, I like you a lot? Am I that repulsive to you that can't even conceive of the possibility? Is that why you are always riding me day in and day out -just to push me away?"

The redhead looked at Sara like she had just grown three heads and was sprouting horns. The woman tried to get Sara to listen to her, "I don't know what you're talking about! Who the hell are you? I keep telling you my name is not Cat! I don't even know anyone named Cat for Christ sakes! Just move out of the way and let me pass, ok?"

"Bullshit!" screamed Sara. Do you think I'm stupid or blind? You think I don't recognize my old 'best friend' when I see her? At least give me the courtesy of answering my question instead of insulting my intelligence by pretending you don't even know me!"

Catherine had stopped walking when she heard what the two women were saying, a look of confusion on her face. Now she feared that the redheaded woman might actually be in danger of something worse than a bad pick up line. Sara had never shown any signs of violence before but the combination of her anger, her refusal to accept the woman's denial and just how fucked up she had gotten into such a short time was a recipe for disaster.

Catherine hurried forward and stepped between Sara and the redhead. She grabbed Sara by the shoulders and forced her to look at her. "Sara! What the hell are you doing? Let me take you out of here and get some coffee into you before you do something really stupid!"

Sara looked at her with unfocused eyes and muttered "Catherine? There you are. I've been looking for you all night. Where ya been jelly bean?" then collapsed into a fit of giggling. "Did ya come to take me away Cath? Huh, did ya? Isn't that nice. Suddenly you care. Hey, why don't ya let me buy you a drink...a pretty girl like you should have a drink...you look like you could use a drink and my glass seems to have gone missing. C'mon..I'm a regular here, they know me and any friend of mine is a friend of yours..I mean theirs."

Sara steered Catherine towards the bar, as she stumbled and walked sideways. Catherine pulled her up short and turned her to face her.

"Sara, what is wrong with you? The last thing you need is another drink! And the last thing I need is you falling all over the place until you hurt yourself! I'm getting you out of here right now and sobering you up some. Then, young lady, you and I are going to have a long talk! This has got to stop and stop now!"

"No!" declared Sara, trying to pull her arm out of Catherine's grip. "I want another drink and you need a drink too! I'm not going anywhere with you. You're not my boss here and I'm sick of you always...where was you gonna take me anyway? Can I get something to drink there?" Sara paused, looked around the bar in a drunken haze then said, "Ohhh, I get cha. You want to go somewhere more private!" She snickered. " Why didn't you just say so cutie? I'm not real swift on the subtle hints ya know...got to tell me right out and tell me what exactly ya want...and I'll deliver, you can best believe that honey." Sara then winked at Catherine and blew her a kiss. "C'mon Red, your place or mine? Can't promise ya much in accommodations at mine but the sheets are clean!"

"So glad to hear it," Catherine mumbled. "I think your apartment is closer so we'll go there, ok?"

"Whatever you say Red. I am so easy, wherever I lay my hat is home to me girlie."

Catherine led Sara out into the parking lot, more accurately, practically carried her out to the lot. Sara started to head for her car when Catherine said "Oh no you don't Sidle. No way you are driving anywhere. My car is right over here. We really don't need you getting stopped for a DUI just now, do we?"

Sara mumbled something unintelligible and started to laugh so hard she almost fell over. Catherine cursed under her breath and forced the young woman into the front seat of her car.

After arriving at Sara's apartment, Catherine went around to the passenger side to help Sara get out of the car.

"I'm fine, dammit!" Shouted Sara. "I can fuckin' walk! "

Catherine let go of her, "Fine then, walk!" as Sara promptly tripped. Catherine grabbed her around the waist and pulled her quickly to her to keep her on her feet. The sudden change in direction caused Sara to slam against Catherine, sending both of them slamming into the side of the car.  
Sara hung limply in Catherine's arms and mumbled something about booby traps everywhere; she looked up into Catherine's face and for just a moment seemed to focus.

"You are so damn pretty Cath. Do you know that? I could just stare into your eyes all day long." she quietly and calmly said.

Catherine just stared at Sara, surprised by the lucidity of her remarks as well as the honest emotions that were on her face and felt undone and confused by the emotions running through her own body. "Sara...I...let's get you inside now, ok?"

Once she got Sara upstairs into the apartment, she sat her on the couch and told her to stay there until she could get some coffee made. Sara just looked up at her with a silly grin on her face and nodded.

Returning a few minutes later with a large cup of steaming coffee she sat next to Sara. "Here, drink this."

"It's too hot! Sara whined.

"Yeah and it's strong and that's what you need to get you functioning like a human again, so drink it," Catherine ordered her. "I made a whole pot and you are going to drink every drop of it. If that doesn't work then you are going to get into the shower, a cold shower, and then we'll see if you are able to talk coherently."

After drinking three cups of coffee, Sara leaned toward Catherine with a glare and asked "What the hell do you want from me? You know what your problem is, Catherine? Huh, do ya? I'll tell ya what your problem is. You need to get laid!"

"What I need, since you're so interested, is for you to stop your goddamn nonsense!" Catherine responded. "Just what the hell did I ever do to you? We used to be friends, Sara. What happened?"

"You know what happened! You were just pretending to be my friend; waiting for your chance to slap me to the floor!" Screamed Sara. Sara stood and towered over Catherine, "You didn't give a shit then, why pretend you do now! Isn't one rejection enough for you? Need to see how bad you can still hurt me, is that the deal here?"

Catherine jumped up and stood directly in Sara's face and shouted, _"Didn't give a shit?_ I was the only one who _did_ give a shit, you were just too caught up in your own pity party to ever see it!" Catherine grabbed Sara by the arms. "And you want to know what the deal here is? I'll tell you what the deal is! I care about you, you damn fool, even if you don't care about yourself! I am trying to help you keep your job, keep your sanity! Now shut the fuck up and _let me help you!_" She roughly turned Sara around, pinning her arms behind her back and began to push her towards the bathroom.

"Obviously the coffee wasn't enough to sober your stupid ass up so it's the shower next!"

Sara struggled against Catherine but was too drunk to really have any impact on the other woman. Catherine held her against the bathroom wall while she reached into the shower stall and turned the cold water on full blast. Sara was determined not to cooperate, so she decided if she couldn't get out of Catherine's grip she would make this as difficult as possible for her. Sara let her body go limp, and made herself dead weight in Catherine's arms

"Damn it Sidle! If you won't do this willing, then we will do it any way I can!" Catherine grabbed Sara under the arms and pulled her into the shower with her and held her under the freezing cold spray.

Sara howled when the cold water hit her and started to fight Catherine with all the strength she had.

"Let me go, you crazy bitch! Let me go! You're going to drown me!

"Then we both drown, because I'm not letting you go!" Catherine calmly said to Sara. "I'm trying to help you honey, whether you believe that or not. I'm not going to leave you. That's part of your problem, you expect everyone to leave when the going gets rough, but I'm not going anywhere!"

Sara suddenly stopped struggling and slid to the floor of the shower, crying uncontrollably. Catherine just held on and went down with her, holding her half in her lap. As Sara sobbed, Catherine just held her and stroked her hair. "Go ahead baby, get it out. I'm here. I've always been here." Catherine whispered to Sara.

After about fifteen minutes passed, both women had begun to shiver from the cold water. Catherine still held tightly onto Sara, whispering encouraging and tender words to her. Sara had stopped crying and was just staring blankly forward as Catherine rocked her in her arms. "Sara?" Catherine gently said. "Sara are you ok? Say something to me hon. I need to know what condition you're in."

Sara shifted her eyes towards Catherine and looked dully at her. "I'm fine now, you can let go. I won't fight anymore."

Catherine took a minute to look into Sara's eyes. She didn't look well but she at least looked sober. "Ok sweetie. Let's get you out of here and into some warm, dry clothes."

Both women stood and Catherine took a towel off the rack and wrapped Sara in it. She rubbed Sara's arms vigorously to try and warm the shivering woman up a little. She wrapped another towel around herself and led Sara into the bedroom.

"Can you get changed yourself, or do you need help?

"I can do it myself," Sara quietly said. "There are some sweats and t-shirts in that drawer so you can get out of your wet clothes too"

"Thanks," Catherine said. "I'll go get changed in the other room and leave you to drying yourself. Yell if you need anything. I'll go make us some more coffee to help warm up."

Later, after both women had dried themselves and changed clothes, they sat again on the couch holding hot cups of coffee. They sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts of what had occurred. Catherine sighed, realizing that Sara did not intend to speak and knew that she could not leave until they discussed the problem.

"Sara, we need to get this straightened out. Please talk to me, hon. Why do you act like you hate me so much? "

"I don't hate you, Catherine," Sara answered. "It would be so much easier if I did. I should have left CSI a long time ago. I know I haven't been fair to you, but you hurt me so bad and I just couldn't deal with it. Sometimes....sometimes I think my mother was right about me. She always told me I was worthless and no one in their right mind would ever love me."

"That's ridiculous!" Catherine protested.

"No, not ridiculous. Look at me, Catherine, where is my happy ending? Do you see anyone in my life? Have you ever seen any relationship that I've had work out? You don't even need to answer, because the answer is no. Everything I touch turns to shit! That's the legacy that my folks left me! I've seen love in action. Love hurts. Love kills. My mom was right; if I was dumb enough to love someone, then I deserved whatever I got!"

Catherine stared at Sara in horror. "How can you say that Sara? Love is the most beautiful thing in the world! Yes it can turn bad, God knows I know how that is, but until that happens it completes your life. You deserve to have love Sara, you deserve to be loved! Yeah, you've had some bad experiences, but don't give up on love entirely. You just have to find the one that is waiting for just you!"

Sara laughed bitterly. "That's funny coming from you Catherine. I thought once that I had found the one person who not only liked me as I was, but understood me. I was so afraid of the feelings I had, but managed to screw up my courage enough to try to let that person know how I felt. Do you know what happened, Cath?"

"What?" asked Catherine, afraid she already knew the answer.

"God!" Sara exclaimed with another bitter laugh. "Are you really that dense or just in denial? What happened was you rejected me, Cath! You pushed me away! The look on your face - Jesus, you should have just taken a scalpel, cut my heart out and stomped on it. It couldn't have hurt nearly as much! I knew I was taking a gamble kissing you, but I thought we were close enough that if I was off base thinking you felt the same you would tell me. That you would at least have the kindness to tell me that you could only be my friend! It would have hurt, hell it would have hurt bad, but at least something would have been left! I wouldn't have you the way I wanted you but I would still have you."

"Oh Sara!" gasped Catherine. "Oh honey I didn't reject you that day! You took me by surprise, sure. But I was so thrilled to find out you felt the same for me as I did you! I had been wanting to kiss you for so long but just didn't have the nerve. I was sure you would run for the hills if I even tried! I had my own demons then, Sara. I was afraid of what I may be; who I may be. And once I realized that we were sitting in the locker room, where anyone could just walk in and see us, I panicked! I had worked so hard to get where I was and I knew that it could be ripped away in an instant! We both could have lost everything just because for one beautiful moment we forgot where we were!"

"Why didn't you say anything? You didn't say 'not here', 'not now', you just said 'don't'," Sara demanded.

"You didn't give me a chance! You freaked and ran out, then refused to talk to me at all! How was I supposed to explain?"

Sara saw the truth in Catherine's words and hung her head. "You're right. I heard what I expected to hear, you rejecting me. Too late now to change anything."

"No it's not Sara. My feelings for you have never changed," whispered Catherine.

Sara looked up at Catherine, shocked. Catherine leaned forward and took Sara's face gently in her hands, moving her lips closer to Sara's. "We can try again baby."

Catherine looked into Sara's deep brown eyes, "I would really like to kiss you right now, Sara."

"We probably shouldn't." Sara managed to whisper, her eyes lost in Catherine's gaze.

"Sara, can I kiss you? Catherine asked again as she stroked Sara's hair away from her face and leaned in closer. At Sara's answering nod, she lightly touched her lips to Sara's, closing her eyes. Sara returned Catherine's kiss but kept her body and her hands still. She knew she wanted this, had wanted it from the time she first met this amazing woman. She wasn't sure that Catherine was as certain. When the kiss ended, Sara opened her eyes and looked at Catherine. What she saw in Catherine's eyes almost moved her to tears. The look was one of tenderness, affection, perhaps even love, but also one of certainty and desire. When Catherine leaned forward to kiss her again, Sara let herself react; she brought her hands up and tangled them in Catherine's luxurious red hair at the base of her neck and pulled her into the kiss more passionately.

As the kiss went on, Catherine felt Sara's tongue lightly trace her lips as she sought permission. Catherine opened her mouth, meeting Sara's tongue with her own.

The kiss began to turn more heated, more urgent as Catherine moaned into Sara. Catherine pulled Sara's bottom lip into her mouth and began to gently suck on it; this brought a moan deep from Sara's throat. The kiss seemed to go on forever, and Catherine thought she would faint from the intense feelings.

When the kiss broke, they looked at each other, foggy with the heat of desire.

"Wow!" Sara said.

"Yeah. Wow!" Catherine agreed. "Why the hell did we wait so long to do that?"

Sara just blushed and looked down at the floor. Catherine slowly rose from the couch and reached her hand out to Sara. Sara took the offered hand and looked up at her with eyes that were afire with desire. "Come with me, Sara," whispered Catherine and led her into the bedroom.

As they entered the bedroom, Catherine pulled Sara into another searing kiss, filled with anticipation, heat and most of all, desire. Reluctantly Catherine broke the kiss and looks into Sara's warm brown eyes that were glazed over with lust and longing, her want for Catherine apparent from her flushed face and labored breathing.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Sara?" Catherine whispered into her ear. She had to be positive; she would regret it forever if she continued and Sara was not really ready to take this step.

Sara took Catherine's hand and slowly moved it to her face, and placed one of Catherine's fingers into her mouth, lightly sucking and nipping at the tip.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Cath. I've waited so long for this moment."

Catherine gasped at the erotic sensation of Sara sucking her finger and the effect her words had on her body. She pulled Sara back into a kiss, lightly trailing her tongue against Sara's bottom lip. Sara parted her lips without hesitation, pulling Catherine's tongue into her.

Catherine pulled her mouth from Sara and began to work her lips down Sara's neck, nipping lightly at her pulse points. Sara gives a small moan and began to gently push Catherine towards the bed. As their legs bumped the edge of the bed, Catherine turned suddenly, knocking Sara to the mattress and under her. Sara at first struggled to reverse their positions but Catherine pinned her down and looked directly into her eyes saying, "Let me prove to you how much I have wanted you all these years, Sara. There are so many things I have fantasized about doing to you; you can have your turn a little later."

Catherine did not wait for Sara to respond, she had begun to kiss her way down from the base of Sara's throat, down to the valley between her breasts.

Catherine reached down to the hem of Sara's T shirt and pulled it up and over the brunette's head, delighted to find Sara was not wearing a bra underneath; "I always figured you had beautiful tits baby, but my God, what a sight you are! So perfect, so soft..."

Catherine lowered her head and slowly took Sara's left nipple between her lips, sucking a bit in small intervals. She moved her right hand up to firmly cup the right breast, alternately tweaking and caressing the nipple. Sara moaned even louder as Catherine alternated her mouth from the left breast to her right, replacing her hand with her eager mouth and back again.

As she licked her way down Sara's flat stomach, she pulled at the sweat pants Sara wore. Sara lifted her hips, allowing her room to slid them past her hips and down her legs. Catherine pulled the sweat pants off and carelessly tossed them over her shoulder.

Catherine continued her exploration of Sara's body as she trailed her lips down to the inside of Sara's knees. She then kissed and licked her way up the inside of her trembling thighs. She stopped just at the edge of Sara's glistening opening.

"Cath, please!" growled Sara.

"What baby? What do you want?" Catherine replied with a grin on her lips.

"You know what...please!"

"Oh Sara baby, you have to tell me what you want. Tell me how to please you darling."

"I want you there Cath!"

"Where? Here?" Catherine teased as she ran her tongue fully up Sara's lower lips.

"Yesssss!" Sara wailed. "Yes, there! Please baby; eat me!" Sara feverishly whispered.

Catherine felt the words slam into her, their affect on her immediate as she felt herself grow impossibly wet with desire.

Catherine lowered her head to Sara and began to trail her tongue up and down her pussy. She placed her hands over Sara's mound and slowly pulled the delicate lips apart. Not able to wait any longer to taste Sara, she flattened her tongue out and ran it the length of Sara's sex. Catherine stopped just shy of her clit; she did not want to over stimulate Sara too soon.

Sara groaned her pleasure and her frustration as she reached down and tangled her hands into Catherine's hair, pushing her firmly into her.

Catherine began to lick up and down her moist opening, still not getting to close to the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top. Stiffening her tongue as much as possible, she dipped into Sara's dripping wet opening to taste the very essence of her new lover.

Catherine ran her fingers down Sara's sex and slipped two fingers into her center. She felt Sara's vaginal muscles tighten around the digits like a vise.

"Oh yes baby! Just like that!" groaned Sara as the feeling overtook her.

Catherine began to move her fingers, slowly at first, in and out of Sara. She pulled her fingers almost completely out before thrusting them firmly back in, trying to prolong the pleasure as much as she could.

Catherine moved her tongue back up to Sara's clit, finally latching onto the bud itself. She sucked lightly and then stopped, circling around it with the flat of her tongue, and then continued to suck again. She kept up her steady rhythm of her fingers and decided to add a third as she continued her oral assault on Sara.

Sara began to buck wildly, thrashing her body around with a total lack of control. She reached down and again grabbed Catherine's hair in an attempt to push her further in as well as control her movements on her clit.

Catherine could feel Sara's walls begin to contract around her fingers and knew that her lover was so close to coming. She moved her mouth quickly back to Sara's clit and began to suck hard and fast on it. She pulled the clit into her mouth and as she released it, let her teeth lightly scrap over the highly stimulated flesh.

Sara gave a mighty heave and arched her body off of the bed with a scream of Catherine's name.

"Oh fuck! Oh God! Cath!" were the only intelligible words Catherine could understand. The rest was a nonsense stream of moans, groans and grunts.

Catherine crawled up the length of Sara's body, purposely licking her fingers clean all the while staring directly into Sara's eyes.

When she was once again level with Sara's face, she pulled the dazed woman into a deep kiss. Sara moaned into her mouth as she tasted herself on Catherine's lips.

Catherine moved her body slightly so she was again astride Sara and lowered herself onto Sara's thigh. Her own need had yet to be extinguished, so while she kissed Sara she began to rub herself up and down the firm thigh. Her own wetness made the movement easier, building up the much needed friction. Sara bent her leg slightly and flexed her thigh muscle to add pressure to Catherine's pussy.

Catherine knew that her level of excitement was so high that it would not take long for her to reach a climax.

Sara wrapped her other leg around Catherine's waist and pulled her more tightly onto her.

"Come for me, baby. I want to see you come."

With that Catherine began to shudder and moan as she found her own release.

After both women had calmed somewhat, Catherine looked deep into Sara's eyes.

"I hope this makes up for my slight all those years ago, baby"

"Hmmm...It's a start." Sara answered as she pushed the redhead onto her back and climbed on.


End file.
